My Dream Girl's POV
by senactra
Summary: in love and in a war will she survive and will her love come back to find her.
1. chapter 1

Chapter one

You sat silently where you always were beside the throne. You're a slave but you like it this way it's easier then what you had been doing before. The pharaoh sat quietly staring ahead boredly. Sometimes he looked at you and he had a different look in his eyes. Hence the dreams you've been having lately about what that emotion in his eyes was. Once he'd actually asked for your name. You were almost too scared of him to answer because he could easily destroy you but you managed to stammer a reply none the less. He'd smiled then which was even more terrifying then his eyes.

Today though, today was different. He'd been looking at you more frequently then normal. You could feel the tension in the air and honestly you're afraid of what he was going to do or say. As time passed you wonder if he will say anything but after he sends all the guards and the priests away you know the event you've been waiting for has come.

"Stand up." He said to you watching you with those purple eyes, which glisten with emotion unknown. You do as he commands and stand as gracefully as possible in your rags.

He scanned you slowly like he was committing every inch of you to memory. You twitch nervously under his gaze.

'What does he want' you want to ask, yet you remain silent.

"Were you born a slave?" he asked gently as if to avoid hurting your feelings. You quivered slightly as you answered his question.

"Yes, but I've been here for only a year."

He again smiled at you and you feel the bottom of your stomach drop out.

"I know I've been watching you all the time." His roving eyes now flick back to yours and search for your reaction. You look at his eyes with the slight fear that you had grown up with. He stood and moved towards you. You stumble back against the wall afraid of what he was doing.

He moved again putting his hand on your cheek. You look away frightened of what was happening and his touch.

"You don't look like a slave you look beautiful." He traced your jaw line gently. He was silent as he moved closer.

"You're so beautiful" he leaned in and pressed his lips to yours.

It wasn't really a kiss more like a taste. He slid his lips over yours then traced them with his tongue.

He pulled back a little resting his forehead against yours he let out a pent up breath in a low sigh. He sounded so content, so happy that you relaxed a little.

He picked up your hand and spread it gently over his. He traced the outline of your hand, and then slid a ring off his hand and onto yours.

"Keep this for me." He moved sitting back on the throne.

You shivered and sat back where you were before.' Why did he do that' you wonder into the silence. The priests came back and guards eventually filtered back to.

Time passed but when you're a slave time doesn't really matter.

Several sunrises passed and nothing had happened to you. You started to relax back into your environment. You still had his ring though, you hid it most of the time but secretly you looked at it often. It was a small gold ring with a beautiful emerald set in it that was always twinkling merrily.

You looked up from the ring and looked at the pharaoh to see he was watching you again.

A shiver ran up your spine. You looked around in desperation and realize that the priests and guards are gone again, your eyes widened.

The pharaoh stood again and moved towards you.

"Why are you afraid?" he asked gently as he backed you into a corner then braced himself around you. You shivered and reached a hand out almost touching him. He shifted slightly and your hand was firmly pressed against his chest. You reached out putting your other hand on him as well. You're touching royalty and loving it to.

He sighed" please don't be afraid of me, I'm not going to hurt you."

You sigh as well, half believing him but still afraid of him a little.

You look at him with fear still in your eyes. He again sighed and then picked you up. Your eyes widen as he walks with you over to the throne setting you in his lap gently as he sat down.

He brushed a stray hair out of your face and then started to stroke your hair lightly. You lay as still as possible causing the effect of a board on his lap.

The pharaoh smiled down at you.

"Relax you're stiff as a board."

You made yourself relax and you lay your head back on the arm of the throne. It was a cold hard stone that would be probably be very painful to sit on for a long time.

The pharaoh laid a hand on your stomach while still threading his hands though your hair.

A priest walked into the throne room. He paused at the door when he saw the pharaoh with you in his lap. He gaped then regained his composure and stepped forward bowing.

"My pharaoh."

The pharaoh looked up from gazing at you.

"Speak priest." He commanded.

The priest made his report but you weren't really paying attention. You were concentrating on the feeling of the pharaoh around you. His legs were muscular as well as his chest, you quivered at the thought of how stronger he seemed.

The priest left but you still stayed quietly sitting on the king of Egypt's lap.

'What's happening to me?' you thought. The pharaoh turned his attention back to you. He pressed his hand to your face again. You sat in pharaoh's lap wondering how long heaven would last. It became a continuous process. When he came and woke you in the morning to when he went to sleep that night. He made your life beautiful.

Then one day it all came down around your ears. A priest rushed in breaking the peaceful lunch that the pharaoh was sharing with you.

"My pharaoh!" the priest sounded fearful and tired like he's been running.

The pharaoh's head snapped up to look at the priest irritated interruption that he was.

"What is it?"

"The Romans! They come!" the priest reported in a fearful rush.

The pharaoh's face paled noticeable as he calmly picked you up and set you beside the throne. He stood defiantly.

"Let them, now let us get all the priests, we need to council against this up coming war."

The priest left quickly to get the others of his kind. The pharaoh paced nervously in front of the throne.

"I need to get you to a safe place." He said as he continued pacing.

"Where will I go?" you asked a little sacredly.

"Away, far away, as far from here as possible."

"But then I can't see you." You said quietly not wanting to make the already nerve wrecked pharaoh angry.

The pharaoh leaned down and kneeled on the floor in front of you. He took your hand in his.

"I know and I'll miss you dearly, but I must do this for both of our sakes, I promise that after this is over, if I'm still alive, I'll find you again, I promise."

The priests rushed in and pharaoh left you sitting there. A table was set with maps and so the council of war began.

The pharaoh and his priests talked in whispers making it impossible to hear them from where you sat. You waited fearfully. The pharaoh called a guard and whispered something. The guard looked startled and looked at you then listened again to the pharaoh. When the pharaoh finished he turned back to the priests.

The guard came over and held out a hand to help you up. You took it slowly and stood up. It was unheard of for a guard to help a slave, you were nervous now. The guard didn't smile but he shouldn't we're at war. You look at the guard and sighed following him as he walked out to the stables. A horse was prepared and the guard put you up on it quickly.

Another horse was brought out and you watched as the guard mounted and take your horses lead rope. Two horses walked though a crowded street and several hours later, the desert.

After the land of Egypt drifted out of sight the guard stopped the horses, you notice it is sunset nearly and that he's merely stopping for the night. The guard helps you down from your horse and helped you sit in the sand, your legs felt wobbly after such a long time on a horse.

"Don't worry you'll get used to ridding more often as we go." The guard said staring into the distance.

"The pharaoh has a liking for you if he wants you away during this war; it's going to be a nasty one at that."

You look at him curiously. He spoke to you, guards don't talk to slaves.

"Don't worry your safe to talk to me and safe from harm for that matter." He said as if reading you thoughts.

You still stayed silent for there was nothing to say. You watched him from your sandy seat.

The guard sat next to you" do you know why the pharaoh likes you?" he questioned watching you with kind gray eyes.

"Yes," you drew off warily staring into the sandy expanses remembering the month you had spent in love; your heart throbbed painfully as you remembered his last words to you.

"I didn't even get to say good-bye." You said thinking of him now you sigh in elation.

You smile dreamily like a love struck child.

"Do you love him?" the guard said breaking into your silent dreamland.

"What?" you come out of your thoughts with a snap and look at him.

"Yes, I think I do, now that you mention it, I hadn't thought of that before." You smiled 'I'm in love yes that's what it is love.' You fell asleep quickly with beautiful thoughts of your newly discovered love.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

You woke the next morning to the guards insistent prodding.

"We don't have all day lazy bones let's get up now."

You open your eyes to the blurred surroundings. You blink several times to get the sand out of your eyes.

"What!" you sit up quickly seeing the unfamiliar terrain around you. "where-"

You break off as you remember yesterday. 'Oh no' you stand up slowly feeling the pain in all your joints.

"You sore?" the guard asked.

"A little." You lie though your teeth. The pain throbbed in your hips and knees. You clench your teeth hard to bit back a moan.

The guard shrugs then mounts his horse easily.

"My name is Damien by the way."

You nod and pull yourself on to the horse. Your raw thighs burn at the friction your seat causes. You hiss in a breath and hold it for a moment staying still so the pain will subside.

" lets get moving, we'll find shelter then sleep the rest of today we're going to travel at night from here on out. It's easy to get lost in the desert, so we'll use the stars as our guide."

You smile as he starts to explain the stars to fill the silence. You're used to silence but apparently he's not.

Hours pass while he talks to you. You pay rapt attention you have learned very little as a slave so this was good for you. Your mind however has different ideas and soon your mind wanders back to Egypt and to the pharaoh.

"Are you listening?"

You are dragged back to the present by the guard's question.

"I was…." You blush lightly at the fact that you couldn't pay attention for so little time.

"That's alright I'd be bored too."

"Damien, how much longer do we have to ride?" you ask as you feel a wetness trickle down your leg. The pain was ten times worse now and each time the horse moved was agony.

"Just a bit more. You see that rock there's a cave behind it we'll stay there." Damien said kicking his horse faster.

You moan a little as your horse increases speed to match his horse. The searing pain pulsed violently with every stride.

You arrived at the cave quivering with pain. Damien helps you down slowly and lays you on the sandstone floor.

"You should have told me you were hurting this much."

You look up at where he's looking and see the red stains on the saddle.

"I'm sorry I didn't know what to say..."

Damien leaned down and touched you thigh lightly. At this contact you hiss violently as pain shoots up your spine. He pulls his hand away and it's covered in blood.

"I've got something that might help." He went to one of the various packs and pulled out a sheet of linen cloth. He ripped off a large piece and brought it over laying it on the raw area. He tore another piece and tied it around the other piece to keep it in one place.

"Don't mess with it I don't have much cloth to replace it." He said pressing the cloth into the raw spot to stop the bleeding. You lay still try to shut out the pain.

"Get some rest we'll travel again tonight." He drifted out of sight and you closed your eyes. 'I'll just rest a moment' you think then blackness came over you and you thought no more.

(( hey all you reader I thank you for your support I was just debating if I abandon it or not but as long as I've got support then I'll keep writing this for you all.))

You again woke to Damien shaking and pleading you to get up. He helps you onto the horse in silence. He looked happy but he was giving a strange look up to the stars outside.

"Do you love them?" you ask shyly.

Damien smiled to you.

"Yes, I've loved the stars since I was a little boy." He again looked out at the stars and sighed leading your horse quickly though the sand in the direction of an unknown star.

He turned a little watching you.

"I can see why the pharaoh likes you. You're kind and intelligent, for a slave."

He turned back to his love the stars.

You smile to his back yet say nothing. The trip went on in friendly silence. You and Damien seemed to have begun forming a bond. You move your horse up next to his.

"Which star are we following now?" your eyes shine in slight happiness as you ask cocking your head curiously to the side.

"That one." He pointed to a relatively bright star ahead of you.

"Really? It's beautiful, where will it take us?"

"To Sparta eventually." He watched the star ahead with love in his eyes.

"I used to follow this star all the time, when I was little." He mused reflecting on his past in fondness.

"Really did you do it lots?"

"Oh yes I remember once, I was eight at the time. I had my little star chart my dad had given me, he was a scribe so had all sorts of things like that around. I saw a star on the chart that wasn't in the right place on the map, so I thought to follow it to move it to the right place. I thought it would please my father to have me fix it. At the time I didn't know that the stars change. I set out with my play sword and a little bit of water. At first I was happy and I skipped and ran spurts of the trip. Soon though I got tired of it and I saw that the star wasn't getting any closer. In frustration I ran harder thinking the star was avoiding me. Not but a ten minutes later I tripped on a small cactus and got my whole foot full of thorns. I cried to myself but didn't yell because I didn't want daddy to be angry at me for not fixing the star. I pulled the thorns out and wrapped my foot in me shirt. I went back to the tent and told my dad about the star that needed repair. My dad just smiled at me and told me about the star moving around us and that the chart was from a different time. I burst into tears then and told him about my poor foot. My dad looked a little surprised but helped me clean it and he made me a drawing of the sky. "

You laugh a little at the funny story.

"You must have been a cute little kid." You said smiling at him opening. You didn't feel as afraid as you had. The story had relaxed you a little because it proved that he was as human as you were.

"How did you come to be a guard?"

Damien smiled and started to relate a tale about helping a soldier out in his teens.

Several hours later after you and Damien had exchanged stories from your childhood; you and Damien set up camp and ate a small cold meal.

"We have about two more months before we arrive at Sparta."

The two months you had to together were fun Damien was nice and kind and you learned all about his life and parents. He always told you stories and you in exchange gave him pieces of your life though not as fun as his life it was something to tell. You had no mother that you could remember she had died during child birth you had been told but your still not sure. As to your father no one knew who he was your mother had not had a husband and had not even a interested male, so they didn't know. Thus with no home left and no father you were taken to the slave trade and sold at the age of 5 to a old women she was your kindest master and was more a mother to you then anyone. She had raised you from a child and loved you. That happiness you had there was not to stay however for as you turned ten life was down hill. Your mistress had taken ill and was now bed stricken. The women's daughter was put in charge of you and she had no purpose for you so you were put on the slave market a second time. This time however you did not fair as well. You had a terrible master. He was known to abuse and kill his slaves and now in his hands you figured your fate had been sealed. You spent 5 years working hard under the hands of his taskmasters. You had as a child planted seeds and helped in little chores. At fifteen you worked the fields. You worked day in and day out with very little food and even less water life then was just the struggle to survive. That was thankfully over now though and you preferred not to think on it to hard.


	3. Chapter 3

(Hey keep sending me reviews and I'll keep writing.)

Chapter 3

The two months had passed in relative quickness. With Damien leading you, you had done well. You sat now tired and quiet staring out at the vast reaches of Sparta.

"It's beautiful." You sigh as you look at the city. It had the appearance of a normal town it reminded you of Egypt. You smile in memory of the pharaoh and then sigh. 'He is so far away now.' You let Damien lead you down the dune and head towards the village.

Damien turned smiling.

"Just a few more miles and we're home free." He turned back and continued to lead the horses. A dust cloud started to rise in the east. You turn looking at it curious as to what it is.

"Is that a sand storm?" you ask as you watch it heading your way. Damien shifts in his saddle and looks at the cloud a moment.

"That's not a dust storm though I wish it were." Damien kicks his horse quickly into a full gallop. Your horse struggles to keep up with the stallion. You hold on for dear life as you move at a dangerous pace across the sand. The cloud shifts and picks up speed now you can see that it's not just dust in the air there were horses and men. You struggle to keep the rising panic under control. Damien is moving swiftly and turns now to watch the men approach. The men are closer now and yelling. They have slings and they were swinging them around there heads threateningly. One lets go and a stone flew free.

"Damien!" you scream and you can only watch in horror as the stone connects with his temple as he turns his head.

Blood spurts and Damien collapses on his horse's neck. The horse feeling the let up on the reins slows quickly to a stop. You clamber down from your horse and move to him quickly. The stallion pranced nervously at your approach having smelt blood. You make comforting sounds as you again move into see Damien.

The stallion was tense but let you approach. Blood ran down the horse's mane and neck. You suppress a scream as you see it and try not to faint. You gently shake Damien.

"Damien, wake up their coming we have to hurry." You whisper as you try again to wake him. He doesn't move. You suddenly start crying.

"Damien Damien please wake up wake up." When he still doesn't move your tears become uncontrolled. The riders had now reached them and were circled around them and smiling. One laughed

"Damien Damien." He mocked you laughingly." He's dead sweetie."

'No! You're wrong!" you cry as you sink to your knees. "No…"

The men are all laughing now. One apparently the leader steps forward.

"Girl, you're to come with us now." You look up at him. He had cold hard eyes and a jet black mustache. You drop your eyes down to your lap and continue to silently cry. The leader smiles and tells one of the others to get you so they can get going.

"What about Damien?" you ask tearfully. The leader pauses, "the scorpions could always use a feast?" he said as knocks Damien off his horse and hands the reins to yet another of the band. The leader turns and dismisses you riding out of the circle. You are suddenly grabbed around the waist and pulled onto a horse in front of someone.

"Behave or I'll tie 'ou to the back o' the 'orse." The man behind you says as he kicks the horse into movement.

You continue to cry ignoring the man and the dead body.

The band travel quickly back the way you had come. 'So close yet so far.' You think as you move back across the sand.

The tears stopped so enough but it was mainly because you had nothing left to cry. You were too tried after three days of travel to even think straight. You had stopped for nothing and the horses were so tired that two had already died. You looked ahead with bleary red eyes. Had made it hard to see but there seemed to be an oasis ahead. You sighed thinking it another illusion. Then the leader stopped the band all of whom looked as bad as you felt. They all dismounted quickly and ran to the oasis. You started to get down but were rather thrown off as the man behind you vaulted off the horse and ran for the water. Your legs were bleeding and numb. You try to move but seem to have no really feeling in you legs yet. The horses as eager as the men to get to the water ran over you. None hit you but now you were the only one here. You yelled or tried the sand had blocked your throat so it was difficult to speak.

"Hey please help I need water." You managed to get out though the sand. No one turned to check on you for the first half hour. Then the man came over and picked you up roughly. He took you into the camp they had set up. Men sat around a fire with mugs of water and what seemed to be ale. You stopped your observation as you were dropped into very wet cold water. The blood and sand on your legs started to flake off. Two months in the desert had done a lot of damage you soon found. You washed slowly letting the water in every part of your body. You cleaned your raw thighs and washed your body. It was heaven never in your life had you had this much water to clean yourself with and when the man offered you a scaly soap bar you knew this was the cleanest you'd ever get. You washed yourself tender as it were. Your now lighter brown hair you pulled into a neat braid.

You sighed as the man told you to get out. You did so though for now you thought to enjoy your heaven without complaining. You stood by him slowly. He held something in his hand. You looked at him in question.

"Turn around." You turned quickly and felt him cut though the fabric of you dress and bindings. You squeaked and tried to stop him only to realize that you were not nearly strong as him. You clothes feel away and you looked at them in slight horror. Then something was forced over your head.

It was another dress this one much better made then the last. It was blood red and had gold trim. It reminded you of the pharaoh's clothes, only this one was red. You smiled and turned to the man. He smiled back but it was a toothless smile and it made you gasp. He then stopped smiling and grabbed your wrist and half dragged you to the leader's tent.

The man shoved you in the tent roughly and then left. You stood there quietly. The leader sat on the floor on a mat. He looked up on your arrival.

"Hmm you sure clean up nice." He said "I'm Tamric." He smirked and stood up from his place on the floor of the tent. He walked over and gave a mocking bow. You watch him nervously he was much bigger than you and looked to be much stronger than you as well. Tamric smiled and took your arm leading you to a mat opposite the one he had just sat in.

"I don't see what he sees in you. Why are you so important to him?" he whispered more to himself than to you. You suddenly look at him knowing that he knew the pharaoh had sent you out across the desert. Your eyes widen and you look at the ring on your finger.

It glittered merrily even now, you watch the emerald and it seems to draw you into its deeps.

The man Tamric interrupts your vestige.

"You are the girl that was seen with him are you not?"

Startled you reply on instinct "yes."

Then realizing what you had said you cover your mouth with your hand. Your instinct unfortunately had been to speak honestly in Egypt it had gotten you far to be honest to everyone. Here though it did you no good to speak out so. Tamric smiled and picked up your hand.

"So you're the pharaoh's love then you look to be in love with him at least." He smiled and looked suddenly at your ring.

"It seems that you've either stolen this or he gave it to you." He started to slid the ring off your finger but you snatch your hand away.

"Fine keep it to yourself I have the right girl and that's what I was ordered to do so I'll be happy to deliver you as you are." He said amused by your possessive nature toward the ring.

"Leave me."

You fled quickly from the tent running back to the small oasis and throwing yourself on a rock near by. You stare down into the deeps of the water and let your mind drift.

_The pharaoh smiled at you and laid a hand on your forehead. You smile back shyly and steal a parcel of food from the plate that sat on your stomach. His smile widened and brushed a hand though your hair lightly. _

"_What do you wish for?" he'd asked_

_You looked at him shocked and said "nothing pharaoh..." your voice was a mere whisper yet loud in the quiet throne room._

_He smiled "you can have anything you desire if you but ask." He'd leaned down and whispered in your ear so that no one had heard him. The shock on your face would have grown if it could have._

_You looked at him suspiciously but had answered truly "I want to ride a horse." You whispered back. _

_He looked a bit surprised. His eyes locked on yours he spoke in higher Egyptian. People around had looked at him funny but no one defied the pharaoh's orders so someone ran out. Minutes later he came back and reported. He stood carrying you with him as he walked out to the stables. _

"_You'll have to ride with me because you don't know how." He had explained. You smiled as he set you down and mounted then turning had extended a hand to you. You quickly put your hand in his and were swung up into the place in front of him. The sun was low in the sky and the land of Egypt was cooling for the night. The pharaoh took the reins and off you went slowly and with many guards._

_About five minutes in though the pharaoh leaded forward _

"_Let's have some fun shall we." He whispered conspiratorially._

_He kicked he horse forward and it leaped happily past the stunned guards. Laughing deeply he rode hard. You cling helplessly to him hoping you don't fall but loving the thrill of the wind though your hair._

You snap out of you memory and sigh. It had been a good time in your depressive excuse of a past. You smiled and looked at the ring happily. 'My pharaoh I'll wait for you come find me soon.' You think as you turn over on your back and look up at the starry heavens above.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

You woke with a start and look at the clear dark sky above you. The sun wasn't up yet and it was very cold out. You shiver and pull your dress tighter around you. You were used to sleeping outside but lately had slept inside so you were accustomed to it. You curl into a tight ball and try to go back to sleep.

After several minutes of this you finally realize that sleep isn't coming so you roll back to your stomach and look down into the water. You lay quietly dreaming of a better time. Then more out of habit then anything else you look down at the ring on your hand. It sparkled in the dark and again you were pulled into the emerald deeps.

You were falling into murky sparkling greenness it seemed to flash by to quickly now though to call it really. You think of screaming but you realize that there's no one there to hear you. You continue to fall in now what is a blur of undistinguished color. The chilly cool seems to grow stronger as you grow closer to the blackness around you.

Finally its utter darkness and you know that the end is soon. You close your eyes tight and wait for the impact.

It never came because when you opened your eyes you were standing in the throne room again only it was a disaster. Bodies lay all around and useless sword sat in dead hands. There was no blood on any of them but they were unmistakably dead. You look around in growing horror.

The dead were foreign from the look of them but when they lay face down you couldn't be sure. You look finally up to the throne. The pharaoh sat there silently. You look on in unease as it looks as if he was dead himself.

The pharaoh sat relaxed in his throne his eyes weren't visible under his crown but he looked so still and he wasn't breathing that you could see.

You ran around bodies and swords in your haste to get to the pharaoh. You rush to his side and kneel next to him looking up at him.

"Pharaoh?" you question in worry but he seems not to hear you.

A man comes into the room another of the swords lay around strapped to his hip. You look at the deadly sword then to the pharaoh. The man continued across the room at an easy pace. About half way across the room he stopped and looked slightly nervous as he loosened his sword and drew it slowly. He sound of metal against metal echoed in the quiet room.

"Did you not learn yet that you can't even reach me much less kill me." The pharaoh said menacingly as he lifted his head and looked at the man directly.

You look at the pharaoh in relief and concern. Then glance at the man who had frozen when the pharaoh spoke. He stayed as still as possible and stared directly at the pharaoh's eyes in horror. Confused you look back to the Pharaoh and look at his eyes. They were normal if not angry. Then you looked a bit higher and saw the golden eye on his forehead. You knew that means bad things and ducked back to the side of the throne. Closing your eyes tight you heard a slightly gurgling sound and then the sound of metal on stone. You look back at the man and see that he has joined the many people that lay strewn on the floor. You looked up at the pharaoh and watched him as he sighed and relaxed back into the throne and the third eye faded quickly.

"Pharaoh?" you ask again in slight distress.

No answer.

Suddenly you feel as if you're falling again and suddenly your back on the stone slab by the oasis. You look around confused then look down at the ring. It showed the scene that you just left but it was fading rapidly. You gasp and cover it quickly so that no one else can see. The sun was up now and the camp was as well. Within several more minutes you would be moving again. You flinch as you realize you'd be riding again. Tamric moved in the ranks of his people quickly giving orders and yelling at them to hurry.

You stood up and watched as they finished tacking down the tents and packing the horses.

Arms came around from behind you and lifted you up onto a horse.

"Be a good girl and don't cause me trouble." Came Tamric's voice from behind.

You stiffen as you recognize the voice but say nothing in return.

The ride was slow and easy today everyone was in a much better mood but it seemed that they were much more relaxed for other reasons as well. You thought back to the dream, for that is what you concluded that it was just a dream of falling into the pharaoh's throne room.

You hoped that it was a dream at least because what you had seen was not something that could come to pass. You hoped though that the pharaoh was alright.

The day continued in relative peace. Tamric you were learning was a butt but you were used to being treated like junk so you did retort. The day came to a close and you made camp. It was rushed and obviously temporary.

You were worn out and slept as soon as you lay down. Today they had given you a place in the leader's tent to sleep. You were nervous about it but you were to tired to pay to much mind.

You woke with a start and sat up. The camp was dead silent and you thought you heard Tamric snoring.

You stood and carefully walked to the entrance of the tent. Tamric was too deep in sleep to notice or so it seemed.

You slip out of the tent quickly and move out into the pre-dawn air. Your eyes water as you look at the perfectly clear starry sky.

'Damien I wish you were here.' A tear escapes your eyes as you think about your friend. You sigh as a light breeze moves though your hair.

"_You know it's said that fate is as the wind, you never truly know where or when it will show up."_

Damien's voice rang in silent reminder of a past wind. 'Well,' you thought 'my wind is a cruel and bitter one.' First you had lost your one true friend and only love. Then begin sent away you had befriended another nice man.

'Their all gone now' you think sadly and turn to look back at the suddenly silent tent.

The flap remained still so you turn back to the wind. You let the breeze take your hair from your shoulders and fling it around in its grasp. You clothes pressed tightly to your body as you suddenly start running. The wind flips your clothes and hair about you. You run free for now so why not enjoy it. You're still a lot a better off then before. Before you had to deal with being constantly chained, now it was just the invisible leash. You smile and run until you trip on the sand and fall to your hands and knees. You hadn't run out of sight of the camp but you were far enough that you could have held it in your hands. Your sit their and watch the sun rise.

"_Beautiful isn't it?" the pharaoh whispers to you as you sit in his lap. You nod in silent agreement. You both knew that there was no one around to see you but the glory of such a sight made it seem fragile. It was almost as if it would break if you were to much more then breath hard and shatter the peace that it had brought._

_You had left the guards far behind on the much faster horse. You smiled up at the pharaoh._

"_Thank you." You said suddenly in a whisper. He looked down at you and you eyes lock._

"_There's no need to thank me I like to see you smile and if it made you smile that's thanks enough." The pharaoh said in reply. He smiled back at you._

_It and the words he'd given you melted your sorry heart. Your smile faded and your lips dropped apart in the world wide invitation for a kiss. The pharaoh leaned in and took that invitation. _

_His lips were cold compared to your suddenly hot ones. It sent shivers down your spine. His mouth shifted and covered your turning the chaste kiss into a passionate one. You gasp letting you lips slip open. Your gasp goes unheard as he slips his tongue into your mouth. You suddenly go hot and cold all over. His arm circles you from behind and pulls you up higher into the kiss letting him probe deeper into the deeps of you mouth. You lean into it slipping your tongue across his boldly. You feel him shudder slightly beneath you. You would have smiled if you weren't otherwise occupied. You realize suddenly that your eyes are closed so let them slip slowly open. Your shocked to see him staring at you. His purple-red eyes hot on your face. You feel yourself blush but you can't take you eyes off him or apparently your mouth._

You sit up and sigh. That dream had left you feeling hollow. Waking to find that it was just that a dream. You sit up and realize where you are. The camp was moving now but no one had noted your absence so you assumed that they either didn't care or their leader hadn't woken up yet.

You sigh and head back to the camp.


End file.
